Quiet Before the Storm
by Christina.946
Summary: This story starts right after the Rebel Alliance deny Jyn's recommend of going to Scarif and getting the Death Star blueprints. Cassian and the other volunteers just agreed to support Jyn on her crusade to Scarif. In this story, there was some time between...what happened between Cassian and Jyn at that point? Cassian/Jyn Fic rated MA.


This story starts right after the Rebel Alliance deny Jyn's recommend of going to Scarif and getting the Death Star blueprints. Cassian and the other volunteers just agreed to support Jyn on her crusade to Scarif. In this story, there was some time between...

 _ **Author's note: /strongThis is my first shot at writing a Cassian/Jyn fic. Loved them as a pairing in the movie. This moment is what I imagined could have happened. Any reviews or comments welcome. :)**_

As the men turned around to get their things together, Jyn realized it was a tall order preparing to storm Scarif. The men that had gathered around her quickly dissipated as they went off to load up on supplies and saying goodbye to their friends and families.

Chirrut grabbed Jyn's hand and held it. "You should take a few minutes to yourself," he said to her quietly, understanding the tremendous weight the decision to invade Scarif had on her. She nodded slowly, digesting the events that had taken place in the last few weeks.

She went from being a prisoner in Wobani, to storming Jedha to confront Saw Gerrera, watching her father die on Eadu, and now ready to storm Scarif's data banks. To say her life has done a complete 180 was an understatement.

Cassian stared at Jyn curiously, his brow etched with worry. While he knew the death of her father was one thing, the gravity of invading an imperial base on top of that might be too much.

Jyn looked up and locked eyes with Cassian across the room. Giving a small nod, she turned around and walked down the path toward the housing units.

Walking down the hallway slowly, Jyn dragged her hand listlessly against the wall as she made her way to her unit.

Opening the door, she looked at this shell of a home. There was no warmth, no photos, no liveliness, no life. Jyn didn't even shut the door. Why bother? There was nothing for anyone to take.

Jyn made her way to the balcony and leaned over the railing. Looking down at the bustling life beneath her, she almost felt like an imposter living in a world she didn't belong in. She closed her eyes and felt as though she was still in prison. To be honest, even as a free woman, she still felt trapped.

The floorboards creaked behind her. Jumping around instantly, she grabbed her blaster and aimed it in the direction of the door.

"Easy, it's just me," Cassian said, lifting his hands up. Jyn let out an exasperated sigh and put the gun back in her holster.

"Sneaking up on me? Right now? Really?"

"I didn't sneak up on you, you left the door open," he stated matter-of-factly. Jyn eyed him and noted the playfulness in his eyes.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone off to finalize your prep," she said turning back around to the railing. Cassian joined her and looked down at the commotion. He knew she was referring to last farewells to family and friends.

"I told, I've already lost everything," he said quietly. Jyn just nodded slowly, seemingly almost forgetting that small detail.

"And yet, here we are," she said nonchalantly, "two people who lost everything."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it," he said quietly.

Jyn looked up at him, trying to read his eyes. She had a hard life that was filled with loss. This was the first time she actually felt like there was somewhere she belonged and someone who truly understood her lot in life. Not one based on pity, but of empathy.

"I'm not used to people sticking around when things go bad," she stated honesty.

"Welcome home," Cassian said quietly.

A calm quiet surrounded the two as Jyn smiled. "Home," she said quietly, closing her eyes to let that fact sink in.

Cassian's eyes traced her soft features. Without a second thought, he lifted his hand to her face. He guided his fingers around the hair that framed her face. Gently, he tucked the errant strands behind Jyn's ear. He continued tracing her delicate features with his finger. Jyn found herself enjoying the closeness and leaned into his hand.

Opening her eyes slowly, she locked eyes with Cassian. The air surrounding them filled with electricity.

Without warning, Cassian brought his own lips to hers. Jyn closed her eyes and fell into the moment. She knew she belonged. Not to the cause. Not to the alliance. But to Cassian. Captain Cassian Jeron Andor.

He pulled away timidly and looked down at the beautiful, strong woman in front of him. In his past, he had encountered women with varying degrees of intimacy, but he never met one that he considered his equal, that he could truly care about.

Jyn looked at Cassian nervously, unsure of how he felt. Being a female in Saw Gererra's training camp an enslaved in a male dominant prison didn't exactly give her the right experiences with the opposite sex. While there may have been fleeting instances with what she would call "passer bys," nothing really felt quite right like this.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as he traced her jaw with his index finger. Jyn smiled, unsure of what to say to such a compliment. Looking deeply into Cassian's eyes, she tiptoed up to meet his lips with her own again. But what started as a soft kiss slowly turned into something else, something stronger, hungrier. She felt Cassian pull her tightly to his own body, his arms wrapped strongly around her. He lifted her up swiftly with one arm as she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck.

Cassian walked over to the door hurriedly and kicked it shut. Jyn laughed at the sound of the forceful shut, "Finally a good reason to shut that thing."

Cassian smiled at her and pulled her in tightly for another kiss. Walking down the hallway, he fumbled around looking for the bedroom. Finding his way into the master bedroom, he gently laid Jyn down on the bed. Reluctantly unwrapping her legs from his body and feeling him separate from her, she propped herself up on her elbows, waiting expectantly for what would come next.

Cassian took his bomber jacket off and dropped it on the floor. Jyn got up from the bed and walked over to Cassian, where she grabbed his face for another forceful kiss. He peeled her vest off and quickly lifted her shirt before letting their lips meet again.

Pulling away, Jyn dragged her legs out of each pant leg and tossed the item of clothing to the side. Cassian looked at Jyn in awe. Her lean, toned body was covered in scars just like his own. But despite that hardness, there was so much softness to her.

Closing the distance between them, Cassian brought his lips to hers once again, his hands resting on the small of her back. Looking up at him with her sparkling green eyes, she could see the fire burning in his dark brown.

Bringing her lips to his own lips, Jyn paused before contact. "I think I need a hot shower. Can't think of anything else more fitting for the moment," she whispered huskily as she pulled away and walked toward the en suite bathroom.

Cassian sucked in a deep breath as he watched her walk away. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to figure out the next move. Once again, he was in awe of her. While she didn't seem experienced, Jyn Erso was always one to figure anything out quickly. He stood anxiously, trying to figure out his next move. He heard the shower turn on and could hear the water running.

"Ah fuck it," he said casually. "Might be my last day anyway," he muttered as he hurriedly took his boots, socks, pants, and shirt off. Walking into the already steamy bathroom, he could make out Jyn's figure in the shower. Taking off the last remaining article of clothing he had on, he got into the shower behind her.

As his eyes adjusted to the steamy shower, he could see her back, covered in tiny battle scars. The water coursed its way down her back. He was unable to tear his eyes away from her.

Jyn turned around with a sly smile, "It's about time." For the first time, she saw Cassian in all his glory. She blushed, thankful for the coverage of the steam in the shower. Running her hands up and down his chiseled torso, she could make out the various scars from blasters and knives. Surprisingly, the only scar she was ever able to see clearly were the emotional ones that mirrored her own.

Bringing her arms up around his neck, she closed the distance between them. The hot water encircled them both and washed off the last few days of battle.

Grabbing the soap, Jyn playfully began to wash Cassian's hair, and very timidly, worked her way down his body. As she got to his throbbing manhood, she could see him close his eyes and let out a groan. Pleased with his response, she stopped.

His eyes shot open. "Naughty girl," he smirked. Jyn could feel her knees almost give way around her. This absolutely sensual man in front of her was making her putty in his hands.

Taking the soap from Jyn, Cassian began to rub her hair down with the suds. The bubbles traveled their way down her shoulders, over her breasts, down her stomach, before trailing down to her womanhood. He followed the trail of the bubbles.

Turning her around, he pressed her backside into his chest. Working his hands expertly across her body, he stopped first at her breasts. Cupping her perfectly into his hands, he thumbed and prodded her nipples. He could see her gasp in surprise at the sensation. He smiled to himself, happy to see he was pleasing her. He moved over to the other one and did the same, earning the same response. He continued downward, washing over her stomach and her lower back. Eventually, he found himself caressing her butt.

Smiling wickedly, he brought his hands back to her front and continued in between her legs. He could feel just how wet she was, and that nearly brought him to abandon this whole plan and take her now. But feeling a bit in control of himself, he continued with his plan. Stroking her, he stopped right at her clitoris and began to circle it slowly as he inserted two fingers into her.

Jyn let out a guttural groan, "Oh Cassian," she murmured as she held on to him. She found herself thrusting her hips to meet his motions, and Cassian happily obliged.

Not to be outdone, Jyn reached behind her and began to massage Cassian's manhood with long, rhythmic strokes.

"I think we're clean enough," he said hastily.

"I think so too," she agreed. Climbing out of the shower and into the light, Cassian could not stop staring at her.

"You're so beautiful, Jyn Erso," he remarked coming up behind her. Turning around, Jyn hungrily kissed Cassian. Using one arm, Cassian picked Jyn up by the hips as she wrapped her legs around him again. Feeling skin on skin contact, she could feel his throbbing member while he could feel the wetness between her legs.

When Cassian got closer to the bed, they both fell on it together. Jyn repositioned herself on top, giving Cassian a full view of her body.

"My god…" he whispered as he ran his hands up and down from her shoulders, over her breasts, down to her taut stomach, and resting them on her hips.

With a grin on her face, Jyn positioned herself carefully over him and watched as he lay at her mercy. She led training teams, missions, and, hell, even a group of rebels into Scarif, but this was the most enjoyable leadership role she had to date.

Sinking her hips over his throbbing member, she could feel his manhood inside of her, stretching her deliciously. Cassian groaned as Jyn moved her hips up and down.

Finding her rhythm, she looked deeply into Cassian's eyes and felt the electric energy crackle between them. Pulling his arms above his head, Jyn interlaced her fingers with his for more stability.

"God Jyn, you feel amazing," Cassian breathed. All she could do was smile at him as she rode him harder.

Cassian brought himself up to a sit with her still on his lap. Wrapping his arm around her, he lifted her up and down, quickening her pace. In his strong embrace, Jyn brought her lips down to meet his. She moaned as she felt him pushed deeper into her.

"Oh Cassian," she murmured, feeling herself coming closer to an edge.

"You don't get to have all the fun," he said teasingly. Holding onto her, Cassian lifted himself up to his knees and laid her back down on the bed slowly. Still kissing her, he positioned himself on top of her and began to thrust in a bit deeper, a bit needier.

"Oh my god…" Jyn whimpered under him. She looked up to his rugged features and ran her fingers through his wet hair. "Faster," she breathed.

Complying with her request, Cassian moved faster. He could feel Jyn meeting his movement with her own. As her hips thrust upward to meet his, Cassian could feel himself coming closer.

Jyn wasn't too far behind. "Don't stop," she breathed. As his breathing became more ragged, so did hers. She continued to meet his thrusts deeper and faster. And just like that, she felt her world crash around her. She shook with the force of her orgasm and called out his name just as Cassian did the same. She could feel his throbbing member pulsating inside of her as both their orgasms subsided.

As the world stopped for that moment in time, the two lovers looked deeply into one another's eyes, grateful for this small moment alone. Cassian brought his forehead down to Jyn's, catching his breath. He looked deeply into her green eyes and understood at that moment everything she was feeling. He brought his lips down to her, knowing their time alone was coming to an end.

"I wish we could stay here forever," she said quietly.

"Me too."

"Promise me you'll be by my side the entire time."

"Until the end," he said. Kissing her one more time, Cassian unwillingly pulled away from her to stand up. Jyn sat up in the bed, feeling utterly spent.

"C'mon, Jyn," he said holding his hand out to hers, "let's go take down the empire."

With a faint smile, she accepted his hand and stood up in front of him. Giving him one last kiss, she grabbed her clothing and retreated to the bathroom to get ready.

Jyn and Cassian got back to the ship, carrying their packs and other supplies on their backs. The rest of the supplies were being loaded under Bodhi's careful guidance. With so many rebel alliance soldiers inspecting various ships, Bodhi had to remain vigilant and give nothing away of their crusade.

"You guys ready," he asked, looking up from his checklist.

"Yeah, we're ready," Cassian said looking at Jyn. Nodding her approval, she went onto the ship first where she saw Chirrut sitting quietly in the corner. Walking over to place her things down next to him, he grabbed her hand again with a knowing smile.

"Welcome back, Jyn Erso," he said knowingly. "Get everything you need?"

"Yeah…yeah I did," she said glancing over at Cassian. Exchanging smiles, Cassian winked at her before climbing the ladder to the cockpit.


End file.
